


Sweet Child O' Mine

by DumbNico



Series: Hankcon baby making [6]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Adorable Connor, Alternate Universe - Farm/Ranch, Animals, Autism Spectrum, Baby Animals, Childbirth, Connor Deserves Happiness, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, M/M, Parenthood, Pregnancy, Protective Connor, Trans Connor, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has a Different Name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 02:02:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20667476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DumbNico/pseuds/DumbNico
Summary: Phoebe is sitting on the floor. No sock on her tiny feet, even though Connor told her numerous times to keep the socks on, or she'll catch a cold.Connor is looking down at his little girl, arm crossed and looking concerned."Am I a weirdo?" Phoebe asked in a monotone voice."Well...You're my little weirdo." Connor smiled, trying to reassure her.Phoebe looked up at Connor, but didn't muttered a word.





	1. Farm life

**Author's Note:**

> This story was on my mind for ages, so I had to write it. Also, this might contain themes like trans pregnancy, childbirth and Autism read at your own risk. Also, this story might have typos.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor and Hank move to a farm. But as autumn arrives, Connor is dreaming about starting a family.

Moving out was never easy. Connor and Hank have talked about it for weeks, before deciding that it's time to leave the old tiny house, and move to a better place. The house they bought wasn't really big. It was enought for them to live in, and probably start a family. The house also had a farm. The previous owner nedded to leave Detroit, because of family drame, but was okay with selling his house and farm to the happy couple.  
As they arrived, Connor ran up to the barn to meet the animals: two rabbits, that might reproduce quickly; a strong stallion and a beautiful mare; a herd of three cows, with a bull mixed between them; a lot of chickens and turkeys, already laying eggs; three geese and a drake, floating in the nearby lake; a lot of sheeps, strong and beautiful; a swine of pigs and piglets, running and playing in the mud, and lastly, two female goats and one single billy goat.  
The farm was quite big. But it didn't stopped Connor from meeting all of them and wanting to love them. 

"Hank," Connor exclaimed happily, "This farm is amazin' ! All of the animals are cute, and the smell of grass and clean air is refreshing and beautiful..."

Hank smiled at his husband. He never expected his love to be amazed by barn animals and the life of a farmer. Connor was a box filled with the element of surprise. Always doing something least expected. But that was the charm of being Connor. 

"You're right, hun' ," Hank smiled happily at Connor, while holding both of Connor's hands in his, "It's beautiful and refreshing. No car alarms, sewer smells or annyoing neigtbours to chew our brains out."

Connor chuckled and placed a kiss on his beloved's forehead.

~○~

Time passes. It passes fast. As Connor and Hank met all of the animals, they felt like one tiny friend is missing. Sumo was near them at all times, but they felt like they needed another companion. A cat.

They wanted a cat. Especially Connor. But luck seemed to knock at their door. As Connor is doing some gardening, he heard a tiny "meow" coming from the bushes nearby.

Connor goes to check, only for his gaze to come across a tiny black kitten. Connor picked her up and checked for any damages.

"Hello, lil' girl," Connor spoke softly, "From where are you comin' from? You must be so hungry."

The kitten kept responding with a "meow" at Connor's questions. 

"Do you know where your mommy is?" Connor asked the kitten again. He sadly couldn't understand what the tiny feline is "meowing" about. He just assumed that she was hungry.

He gladly took the kitten inside the house, just as Hank came towards them.

"Where did you find it? From where this this kitten came from?" Hank kept asking.

"It's not an it, Hank. She's a beautiful girl." Connor spoke softly. "I found her in the bushes, just as I was gardening. Poor baby must be so hungry."

Hank went to the kitchen and prepared a warm bowl of milk for the baby kitten. Milk taken from their cows. Healthy and tasty.

The kitten ate the whole bowl of milk, before settling down next to Sumo. Both falling asleep.

Connor loved watching his two little fluffy friend, when they sleep.

~○~

Autumn is coming near. Hank has checked the animals' behaviour, as the mating season is coming by. As Hank checks the farm animals, Connor is looking out the window. Staring at a bird and her babies, preparing to leave the nest and fly to a warmer place. Looking at the happy bird family, Connor's heart started to ache and his mind started to wonder. He was dreaming of a happy family: Connor, Hank, Sumo and their kitten, later named Kiwi, welcoming a fifth member of the family. A baby.  
Connor dreamed for a life like that. He dreamed of a day, where he would be comforting his unborn child and talking to them. He dreamed of a day, where he would look at his pregnant belly and smile, knowing that there is life growing inside of him. And he dreamed for a day, where he could hold his baby and express his love to them.

Connor thought of asking Hank for it, as soon as he finally comes inside the house.

~○~

As Hank walked inside, Connor was already at the door, nervous to beg Hank for what he wants.

"Hank, darlin'," Connor hesitated a bit, "Can I ask you somethin'? It's been on my mind all day..."

Hank smiled at Connor. He clearly knew the day will come,, where Connor would want a child.

"What is it, sugar?" Hank asked playfuly.

"I...I want a baby...I want your baby. I wanna start a family...With you. Can I have that?" Connor spoke out, suddenly sobbing.

Hank wrapped his hands around Connor, comforting him and kissing his ear.

"Of course, darlin'! Anythin' you want...I'll give it to you..." Hank murmured.

"Are you sure, babe?" Connor asked, still sobbing.

"Yes, sweetheart...I'm sure." Hank reassured his weeping beloved.

Connor hugged Hank tightly and felt happy. He might have his dreams come true.


	2. Baby Girl Anderson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor's dreams come true, as he's finally pregnant with Hank's baby. Little "Phoebe" brought nothing, but love and happiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit longer that the first one.  
It contains pregnancy with childbirth, crying and Amanda. I've warned you!

Time flies fast, and Hank made Connor's dreams come true. And Hank could tell, when Connor ran towards him with a pregnancy test in his hand and a smile on his face. They couldn't be more happier.

"We did it, Hank!" Connor exclaimed happily, "We're havin' a baby..."

Hank held his beloved in his arms and and kissed his forehead. He never thought this could happen. Ever. In his life. But he did it. His child is growing inside Connor.

Every night, Hank would murmur soft words to his unborn child, even if they haven't even grown yet. But Hank can't help it. And Connor finds it cute.

"Would you like a dollhouse or a shiny toy car?" Hank asked, as Connor played with his grey hair.

"Well, it depends, when they grow up. They are still just a tiny seed, growing in my belly." Connor murmured, as he placed one of his hands on his belly and rubbed it softly.

~○~

Four months pass and it's december. Connor's belly started to grow, but he couldn't be more happier. Both him and Hank could keep their hands off Connor's baby bump. And Sumo got to sniff and lick it.

Several ultrasounds has shown them that they are having a girl. A beautiful baby girl, as Connor calls her.

Christmas Eve arrives, and Connor is decorating the Christmas tree, despite Hank telling him to settle down.  
Just as Connor is hanging the decoration, he suddenly jolds and places his hands on his baby bump. She just kicked.  
Hank saw that and came to Connor's side.

"Oh my..." Connor giggles, "Already kickin', huh?"

Hank sighs a bit in relief and began to snuggle his face in Connor's belly.

Connor giggled, as Hank began to taunt the baby. Each kick became stronger, and Hank felt like he was about to cry.

They finished decorating the tree, but as Connor got to bed, Hank stood behind and placed a present under the tree. There was a tiny note on the present: 

"For: Baby girl Anderson. 

From: dear ol' papa"

~○~

The next morning, Connor went to check the Christmad tree, in case Kiwi decided to climb on it and destroy it. But he found no damaged. The gift dod caught his attention. As Connor picked up the present, his eyes started to water. 

"Hank, you old bastard..." He murmured as he read the note.

Connor opened the gift, and his eyes began to open wide at what was inside. A tiny pair of pink socks and a small brown teddy bear.

Connor then began to sob, as he hugged the teddy bear.

Hank was behind him the whole time. As Connor spotted Hank, the two began hugging each other.

"She's going to love you, Hank...She's going to love you so much..." Connor sobbed happily on Hank's shoulder. "You're going to be an amazing papa..."

Hank kept hugging Connor, until he fell asleep. Connor kept falling asleep for the past few days, but at least he's making most of it.

~○~

Time goes again, and Connor is already eight months along. He has started to wear Hank's clothes, each time he goes to check on the animals. They already have their own babies. The rabbits are too many to count, the mare is still carrying a tiny filly, the buds are waddling around the farm and there's a tiny lamb, that keeps following Connor. The animals multiplied, during Connor's pregnancy. He loves rubbing his big belly, as he watches the chicks play with the duck buds and the tiny lamb chewing his pants. Connor can't help, but chuckle.

~○~

The next and final month comes. And Hank is woken up by a frantic Connor. Shacking him until he's fully awake.

"What is it, darlin'? Is the baby already comin'?" Hank asked.

Connor nods with a worried look on his face.  
Hank packs the bags for the hospital, as Connor is waddling around the house. Worried, but yet impatient and elated to meet their baby.

As Hank puts the bags in the car, Connor waddles to the car, while holding the tiny pink socks and the teddy bear.

"Let's not forget these." Connor mumbled.

Hank nodded and helped Connor climb into the car.

Connor held the teddy bear tight, as Hank was driving and coaching Connor to breathe.

~○~

Connor is holding Hank's hand tight, as he pushes. Each push was painful. Connor felt like his insides were being torn apart. After long minutes of pushing and screaming, a baby girl is brought into the world, with the help of the doctors. She's cleaned and placed on Connor's chest, just when she started crying.

Connor cried in pure joy, as he held her close, while Hank was already chocking on his own tears. Those tears were happy tears. They have waited to meet her for a long time.

"Hi, angel..." Connor murmured, as he wipped tears from his eyes, "I'm your daddy...And this handsome man next to me is your papa..."

Hank wipped his own tears, before Connor passed her in Hank's arms.

"She's beautiful...Just like you, Connor..." Hank mumbled.

Connor let out a tiny laugh, as he wipped another tear.

"Do you have a name for her?" The nurse asked.

"Yes...Phoebe..." Connor mumbled, as he gently rubbed her back.

"Welcome into the world, Phoebe...You made papa so damn proud..." Hank murmured, just as another wave of tears started to pour.

~○~

As they arrived home, they get welcomed by Amanda, Niles, Gavin and the pets: Sumo and Kiwi. All five of them happy to meet the newest family member. 

"Well, hello there, darling~" Amanda spoke softly, as Connor allowed her to hold little Phoebe. 

The baby had brown hair and crystal blue eyes, like her papa. But her face was similar to Connor's. She was perfect, regardless of her looks. 

She giggled and cooed at Amanda, as she rocked her gently. Niles couldn't stop staring at her. 

"She's so cute. I think I might eat her." Niles joked.  
Gavin stared at Niles with a smug look on his face.

"Maybe we could try adopting or a surrogate." Gavin stated. Niles looked at him with a smile.  
"Yes. We could." Niles responded back.

Connor couldn't stop smilling. There was something about his family being brought together by a baby. He though that maybe Phoebe might as well be a fairy.

But only God knows what could happen to her.


	3. Phoebe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter!
> 
> Phoebe learns to speak, later, at three years old, and encounters two nasty bullies at Preschool. Lucky, Connor the "Papa Bear" is present and is there to protect his little weirdo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is really long because not only is the last one, but I had so many ideas to write in it. Also, don'rlt read this chapter, if you hate bullying or if you can't handle Little Phoebe being badass.

Several years later, and Phoebe just turned three. She hasn't spoken a word. Most of the toddlers her age are already speaking full sentences. But Phoebe still hasn't spoken her first word. Connor is getting worried. He thinks there's something wrong going on with her. 

"Come on, Phoebe! Say "Da Da". Come one." Connor begged the little toddler. 

But Phoebe hasn't said anything. She kept staring at her teddy bear. The one Hank gave it to her as a gift, but Connor used it, before she was born.

Connor felt suspicious about Phoebe's condition, so he took her to the doctor.

As they arrive there, Connor gets hit hard with the news. Phoebe has Autism.

"Autism? But...how?" Connor asked shocked.

"The cause of Autism is unknown. It's a genetic mutation. But speech therapy, love and support from you will help her condition." The doctor answered.

Connor felt heartbroken. He didn't think about it. He doesn't worry only for his mental health, when he and Hank will have to spend money on medicine or have to deal with her behaviour. Connor was getting worried more about Phoebe's social status. 

How will he react when Phoebe gets bullied, because she still can't talk? How will he react when other parents or other adults will make rude comments about Phoebe? 

All three of them have to prepare themselves for that. 

But Connor isn't giving up. He and Hank spent months waiting for Phoebe to come into their lives. He doesn't wanna give up on her. She needs them. And they need her.

~○~ 

As Connor and Phoebe arrive home, Hank is already at the door, ready to greet them.

"How was the visit?" Hank asked concerned, based on Connor's expression.

"She has Autism..." Connor responded in a sad monotone voice.

Hank wrappen his hands around Connor. Comforting him.

"What are we going to do? What will we do, when Phoebe gets bullied or isolated by the others? How should I react, when another parenrs will say nasty things about her?" Connor sobbed on Hank's shoulder.

"If is gonna say anything bad about our little Pheebs, then I'll probably break the law and kill them. No one is getting their hands on Phoebe, as long as I live..." Hank responded, while gently rubbing Connor's back.

Connor calms down after a while and goes to check in Phoebe. 

She was staring at them, with a sad look in her eyes. She is being aware of what's happening.

Connor sits in front of her and hugged her. Hank joined in. Hugging his family tight and not wanting to let go.

"I love you, Phoebe...Daddy and papa love you so much..." Connor murmured as he kept hugging Phoebe.

"...I love you too, dada..." Phoebe murmured suddenly.

Both Connor and Hank backed away in surprise. She spoke. A full sentence.

"Phoebe..." Hank murmured.

Connor picked up little Pheebs and placed her on the sofa for the afternoon nap. Phoebe slept gently, as Connor watched her.

~○~

A few hours later, Phoebe woke up, only to be picked up by Hank and taken to the bathroom. The bathtub was filled with bubble. And rubber duckies were floating in the tub.

Hank helps Phoebe undress and hop up in the tub. As he washes her hair, Phoebe was staring at the rubber duckies.

"Duck!" Phoebe exclaimed happily.

"Yes, Pheebs! Duck. Ducky goes 'Qwack!' !" Hank responded, as Phoebe started to giggle.

Hank finished washing Phoebe and took her out the tub. Wrapping her in a pink towel, Hank took Phoebe to her room, only for Connor to take her from Hank, with a smile on his face.  
"I think it's time for a bedtime story!" Connor exclaimed happily to a giggly Phoebe.

"Bedtime!" Phoebe responded back.

Connor couldn't control his giggles and helped Phoebe dress up in her pink bear onsie.

"Look at this little bear~" Hank giggled, as Phoebe jumped in her bed. Kiwi the black cat climbed onto her bed and cuddled next to Phoebe.

~○~

The next day, Phoebe is woken up early by Connor. 

"It's time for Preschool." He mumbled.

Phoebe got up and dressed quickly, then ran outside, where Hank was waiting.

Connor ran towards them with Phoebe's lunch box.

"Don't forget your lunch, Pheebs!" Connor exclaimed.

Phoebe grabbed the box and climbed into the car.

As she arrived, Phoebe gave Hank a kiss on the cheek and walked into the building.

~○~

As everyone is introduced, the teacher asks everyone about their favourite toy. Phoebe remembered she took her teddy with her and presented it to the class.

As everyone was allowed to play, two other kids came towards Phoebe.

"Hi! Wanna play?" Phoebe asked happily.

"You're a freak and a weirdo! We don't play with you!" One of the kids exclaimed, before starting to pull Phoebe's teddy. 

The two pulled at the toy for a while, until the other toddler ripped the teddy's legs and spread the stuffing everywhere.

"My teddy!" Phoebe exclaimed. "You are a meanie!"

The two toddlers sticked their tongues at her, before throwing the rest of the teddy on the floor and leaving.

Phoebe spent the rest of the day sitting in a corner, trying to fix her broken teddy, as the teacher was too busy talking on her phone.

~○~

As Hank came to pick her up from Preschool, he noticed Pheebs being sad.

"Pheebs? What's wrong, darlin'?" Hank asked concerned.

"My teddy..." Phoebe responded, before showing Hank her damaged teddy. She tried to fix it with duct tape.

"Ohh...Sweetie...We're gonna get that fixed." Hank murmured, before taking Phoebe home.

As the two arrive home, Phoebe explained everything to Connor, before giving her broken teddy to him. Connor managed to repair the teddy, but as soon as he tried giving it back to Phoebe, she was nowhere to be seen.

Connor finally managed to find her in the living room. 

Phoebe is sitting on the floor. No sock on her tiny feet, even though Connor told her numerous times to keep the socks on, or she'll catch a cold.

Connor is looking down at his little girl, arm crossed and looking concerned.

"Am I a weirdo?" Phoebe asked in a monotone voice.

"Well...You're my little weirdo." Connor smiled, trying to reassure her.

Phoebe looked up at Connor, but didn't muttered a word.

"Would you want me to talk to those kids' mothers? They'll know that I don't appreciate it when you get hurt." Connor asked softly.

"Mmm...No. They might try to bully you too." Phoebe answered.

"Bully me? I will call Mr. Policeman, if they do that." Connor reassured the toddler.

Phoebe got up and went outside to play in the mud.

~○~ 

"Oh, look! It's the weirdo! What's wrong, poop face? Is your teddy dead?" The two kids from Preschool got up to her again.

"Leave me alone! Or I will call daddy!" Phoebe exclaimed.

Connor was washing the dishies, before he spotted the two boys in his front yard. He felt like he needs to get out there and protect his daughter.

"What is your daddy going to do? He is stupid. Just like you." One of them taunted, before trying to push Phoebe.

Phoebe had enough. She knew she could get in trouble for it, but in self defence, she slaps the other kid, that tried to push her.

The boy shouts, before trying to slap her back, but ran away, when they heard a gravely voice yell at them.

"What do you think are you two doing?" Connor shouted.

The boys ran off and finally left Phoebe alone.

"You okay?" Connor asked.

"Yeah. I slapped one of them, but because he tried to push me." Phoebe responded.

Connor picked her up and took her inside for a bath.

"They deserved it. Nobody pushes my little girl." Connor murmured.

~○~

Connor finished helping Phoebe get in her pajamas, before the phone rings.

"Hello?" Connor answered the phone. "Yes. This is Mr. Anderson. Yes, I know what my daughter did."

It was one of the boy's mom. She wasn't happy about Phoebe "defending herself" from the her boy. And she didn't had nice things to say about Phoebe either.

"Wha...Excuse me?! Do NOT call my daughter that! Wel...well how about, instead of calling my daughter that, you educate your damn progenity! She was defending herself, while your kid was being a brat! I'm sorry, but try to control your language, then we can talk again. Bye!" 

Connor closed the phone and threw it on the sofa.

"Damn. What a bitch..." Connor sighs, before going to check on Phoebe.

She was fast asleep. Seeming to get over the fight. But Connor was still fumming with anger at that mother's comments and at those kids' behaviour.

He feels thankfull for having a beautiful daughter like Phoebe. He also thinks of what Hank could've done, if he saw the two boys bullying her, of if he heard what that "mom" had to say. He would probably blow up the whole planet. 

But now things seem to be calm down. Connor's stress and anger goes away, when he stares at Phoebe. Her brown curly hair is falling over her tiny eyes. But Connor manages to tuck her hair behind her ear. 

"You're my lil' weirdo, Pheebs...Sweet child o' mine..." Connor whispered, before going to bed.

~Fin.


End file.
